Accessing web content (e.g., a webpage) may involve a web server providing webpages to a user device (e.g., a personal computer, a smartphone, etc.) that may be viewed in a browser. Some webpages may include the same information regardless of, for example, the user accessing the webpage. Other webpages may include information that is more personalized to the user or user device accessing the webpage. An example of a webpage that may include the same information regardless of the user may include the home page of a website, whereas an example a webpage that is more personalized may include a webpage that displays the user profile information of a particular user. Webpages that provide personalized typically require additional and/or customized processing by the web server.